


Love By The Batch

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Egg Laying, F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno organic egg laying with the Nemesis' best couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love By The Batch

**Author's Note:**

> More Breakdown/Airachnid, I demanded. More egg-kink fics, the part of my mind that belongs locked away in a dark basement chimed in return.

"You okay up there, baby?"

Airachnid nodded just as another moan sighed past her lips, signalling another egg falling out of her gestation chamber and squeezing through her valve walls, emerging in magenta goo and softly landing on the pillow under her raised aft. It rolled off to join its siblings in a sticky pile at the foot of her and Breakdown's berth, leaving Airachnid shivering with hormones going haywire.

The huge spike in her primary valve didn't help soothe them, throbbing inside her more fiercely than the sensations left behind by her eggs- but that wasn't what it was there for. With how aroused she and her sparkmate both got from egg laying, it was much less effort to just have the interface happening at the same time than risk exhaustion afterwards.

"Primus, I don't know how you fit them all in there," Breakdown groaned through another ripple around his spike, raising an eyeridge up at Airachnid and rubbing gently at her hip joints. 

"That's what happens when you cum so much," she purred, wiggling her own ridges knowingly down at him and grinding herself into his hips, teasingly riding him. Suddenly he didn't mind not getting an answer as he fell back into a slow overload, watching Airachnid's shifting faceplate with his helm pressing back into their berth.

"Was that the last one?" he muttered, only keeping one optic open to eye their impressive egg pile. Airachnid was about to reply when spasms suddenly hit from all sides, her birth valve rapidly dilating as something fought to pass through it. It surprised her so much she fell forward with her chestplates catching Breakdown's helm, trapping his faceplate in her protoform as she held onto his helm for grip and her back legs twitched wildly. 

"O-one more..." she gasped, moaning lightly, digging her digits in before a wet squelch and content sigh released her from the long breems spent laying.

Breakdown was reluctant to pull away from her chestplates, let alone pull out of her valve after an experience like that, but a smack on his helm eventually convinced him to not push his luck. He saw her back legs clattered together as she crawled over to their eggs, kneeling to inspect their iridescent shells. 

"We're gonna have a field day hiding all those from Megatron..." Breakdown groaned, waiting for his spike to deflate enough to fit back in his codpiece.

Airachnid held one of the dry eggs to her faceplate, trying to hear beyond the shell."I'll tell him they're decorations," she planned. "He'll have a nice surprise when they hatch."

"What if... he wants us to get rid of them?" Breakdown asked grimly, not anticipating a happy ending to the greatest evening of his life.

Airachnid gave him that raised-eyeridge look again, the one she usually reserved for him being stupid. "Then I'll tear his optics out, sweetspark."

Breakdown couldn't help but grin, wishing he had the strength to pull her back towards him. "You're gonna be such a good Mama, baby."


End file.
